


The One Where You Have Something to Tell Peter (and Maybe He Has Something to Tell You, Too)

by forming_an_artistic_opinion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Reader-Insert, Reader-centric, Swearing, Unsupportive family, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forming_an_artistic_opinion/pseuds/forming_an_artistic_opinion
Summary: Y/N has been keeping a secret for a long time. Maybe it's time for that secret to come out.





	The One Where You Have Something to Tell Peter (and Maybe He Has Something to Tell You, Too)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a female!reader & Peter Parker fanfiction. It can be read either that Peter and the reader and romantically involved or just friends, however you choose!

_Breathe in, two, three._

_Out, two, three._

_In, two, three._

_Out, two, three._

_'You'll be okay. It'll be okay.'_ Y/N thought to herself.

The words stung; they always did. They weren't directed at her, they _couldn't_  have been. Her sister didn't know. No one did.

 _'But they **were**  about me.'_ Y/N thought. Her sister couldn't have known, no, but they fit all too well.

"Those lesbians! The gays and transgenders! And whatever else they call themselves are messed up in the head." Her sister had said. She had previously been telling their mom about some crime article she read online.

Y/N didn't see how the two were related.

Except she did. At least, she saw how they were connected in her sisters mind. They were both deeply wrong.

Y/N left the room. Her family didn't notice.

~~~~

Y/N was strung too tight when she went to school the next day. She knew she was, but she couldn't help it. She felt like she was going to burst.

 _'Someone has to know. No one can know. Someone has to know. No one ca-'_  Her train of thought was interrupted by what was normally a welcome face.

"Hey, Y/N! How's it going?" Peter Parker asked. His smile was big as ever. She often wondered how he was so happy all the time.

' _What would he think? If he knew? Would he love me despite it or would he hate me? What if he never talked to me again? I don't think I could lose him. I don't think I-'_

She stopped herself this time. "Oh, hey Peter." She said, she tried to smile, and it worked -well, a _little_. "I'm okay, same as always. How was your weekend?"

He crinkled his eyes. She hoped he couldn't tell she was lying.

"It was great! I went over to Mr. Stark's, and we were working on some great projects." Peter then went on to ramble about the new heater for the suit, and how it _was_  too hot but they got it properly calibrated and-

Y/N smiled a little more genuinely. Peter always made her feel better.

 _'See,'_ she thought, _'Peter loves you. He told you about Spider-Man, and that's top secret. His aunt only found out when she found him in the suit, but he **told**  you.'_

_'But what if that's just now? As the "straight girl"? What if he hates me when he finds out that's not who I am?'_

She felt shallow for thinking it. For thinking that Peter wouldn't want to associate with her for such a trivial reason. She couldn't help it; it's what her family would've done.

~~~

She went back and forth on the matter all day. Just like she had for many days before this. It distracted her from class, and she knew with Peter's senses that if he couldn't tell beforehand, he probably could tell then that something was up. He and Ned kept glancing at each other when they noticed Y/N spacing out.

 _"She's been acting like this all day,"_ Y/N heard Peter whisper to Ned.

 _"You should talk to her after school. You know I'm concerned, too, but you're closer to her than I am. Maybe she'll tell you what's bothering her."_  Ned said.

 _"I hope so, Ned."_  You could hear Peter sigh.

 _'Fuck.'_  Now Y/N had to go into overdrive to convince the boys that nothing was wrong.

_Did she even want to do that?_

_'This could be my chance.'_  She thought. _'I could come clean. Maybe to both of them.'_

She just didn't know if she wanted to.

She was scared.

~~~

Peter cornered her after school. "Y/N! Hey, wait up!"

She was almost to the bus. She could've just kept going. Could've pretended she didn't hear him. But she couldn't do that to him. Not to her best friend.

So she slowed down and turned around. "Hey, Petey-pie, what's up?" She feigned cheerfulness, but God, she was so nervous. Could he tell? Surely, he must be able to. Even without his advanced hearing she was sure you could have heard her heart a mile away.

"Can we talk?" And suddenly he sounded nervous, too.

_'This isn't good. This isn't good. This isn't-'_

She felt like she was going to be sick.

But she shallowed her fear. For the first time in a long time she decided that she was going to be brave.

And with a bravado that she didn't feel, she told him, "sure, Pete. Let's talk."

~~~

They made their way to the fire escape outside Peter's and Aunt May's apartment. It's fitting; this is where he told her about Spider-Man. Now, it'd also be the place where she tells him who she is. All of her.

Neither one of them wanted to start. Y/N wondered if it's because they don't know how.

Or maybe it's just because she knew there was no going back.

In the end, surprising both of them, she went first.

"I, uh, bet you have some questions, Petey." She looked just over his left shoulder. That's as close to his eyes as she thought she could get during this conversation.

Peter sighed. "Y/N, what's going on? You've been acting strange for- well, for _ages_  now, and it just seems to be getting worse."

She noded slowly. Her eyes were out of focus. Slowly, she closed them and she took a deep breath.

"Do you remember summer camp? Two years ago? We were fourteen." She chanced a glance at Peter. He looked confused. He scrunched up his face, and tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, of course. It was upstate. I got enough bug bites that I swear I broke the world record." He chuckled as he thought back. "But Y/N, what does this have to do with anything?"

"There was this girl there. Penelope, Penelope Winters." Y/N smiled as she remembered the girl. Her heart was fluttering with just the thought, but it still felt like lead. She shook her head, going back to her explanation.

"I... I thought she was so beautiful. I remember thinking to myself _'her lips look so soft'_ , and I really wanted to kiss them to see."

Peter moved slightly beside her. The anticipation was too much; she had to see his reaction.

She couldn't breathe as she turned to look at him. His eyes had widened. His lips had formed the perfect 'O'. He looked so perfectly surprised that it would've been funny, if she didn't feel like she was about to throw up.

She didn't realize her hands were shaking until he grabbed them. His hands were gentle. It gave her hope. She took a shuddering breath as she delivered the final blow.

"Peter, I'm bisexual."

Her eyes were locked on his. As soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to flee, but she was glued right to her spot. It felt like she couldn't move a muscle if she wanted to.

Milliseconds felt like infinity until Peter's grin was wider than she had ever seen it. He pulled her into a bruising hug, and finally, she let the tears pour.

She cried for the years of anguish. Of self-doubt and self-hatred. She cried for all the times she wanted to say something but couldn't. She cried for the love she could feel in Peter's hold.

But mostly, she cried because she felt free.

"It's okay. It's okay. I love you. It's okay. You are so brave, so strong." Peter kept murmuring reassurances to her until the tears finally stopped, and she pulled away from the hug.

Y/N wiped her eyes and gave a watery smile. She felt so relieved. Peter grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

With his other hand he scratched the back of his head. "So, I, uh, guess now would be the time to say that I'm bisexual, too?"

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him.

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Or," he paused, "I guess you could say I swing both ways!"

"Peter!" A chocked laugh left Y/N's throat and she shoved him. She was tempted to push him off the fire escape but she refrained herself.

"Man," Y/N laughed, "we're both really living up to that bisexual dumbass stereotype, huh?"

Peter laughed, too. "What!" He feigned hurt. "Maybe I'm just really good at keeping secrets!"

Y/N snorted and gave him a look.

Yeah, maybe they _were_ both dumbasses, but hey, at least they were in good company. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic on here. Go ahead and let me know if you love it, if you hate it, or it just makes you go "eh". But whatever your opinion, please be nice about it! 
> 
> I do apologize if anyone is out of character! 
> 
> Also any mistakes you spot are my own.


End file.
